Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for determining the loading of a wireless communications system.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional wired or wireless communications system has a fixed channel bandwidth and only one data stream is transported over a communication channel at a time. The loading of the communications system is defined by the utilization of the fixed communication channel. The loading of the communications system is a useful indicator of the available communication resources of the communications system.
However, along with the advancements in channel coding, signal processing and antenna technology, the loading obtained based on the utilization of the fixed communication channel as the conventional method is not enough to describe the actual loading of the communications system. Therefore, a novel method and system for determining the loading of a wireless communications system is highly required.